


Why Did you Betray Me?

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, German, Horror, Love, Multi, Vampires, betray, bridges, dream - Freeform, life - Freeform, neck, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: Thomas Eichhorst finds out you have been working for the others. He is beyond upset.





	1. Why Did you Betray Me?

You were scared and out of breath. You ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and rested against it as you slid down it. “Inhale, (Y/N). . . Exhale. . .Inhale. . .Damn, just breathe. Okay? He isn’t here yet. You will be fine. He’ll understand, right? You were just trying to get information” you kept saying to reassure yourself. Thomas Eichhorst was not a real understanding man and you knew you would be in for some trouble once he found out that you were working with the enemies . . . Quinlan, Fet, Eph, and worst of all the one Eichhorst hated . . . The Jew Abraham Setrakian.

How the hell did you even get separated from the group? Oh, right! King Eph wanted to check out some medical building we ran across. Something about asthma medicine for his possibly strigoi kid. Seriously, Eph? Strigoi “doctors” and “nurses” hide within the building and jumped out like it was a surprise birthday party. The group ran in different directions to find good areas to fight, but for some reason, half the strigoi chased after you. (Which made you wonder, did they know who you were? Can they THINK like that? You really need a journal if you make it past today, you think to yourself.) Now you are in some medical building, on like the twentieth floor and locked in a bathroom. How awesome is that? Damn it all and damn Eph, if you are dead by the end of today, you may just punch him in the throat. 

You press your ear against the door and listen. “Nothing?” you whisper as you slowly stand up and try to stop yourself from shaking. You open the door, as quietly as you can, and peek out. “What the hell?” you say as you open the door all the way and as loudly as you could, there has to be at LEAST one left on this floor. “Hello?” you call out. A breeze brushes against you and you smell the scent of faint, but very fancy, cologne. “Shit” you shake your head . . . His German accent comes from behind you and you shiver.

“Well, well, well . . . I wanted the Master to be wrong about you. You disappoint me, (Y/N). I expected more from you, someone who is half German. Yet, here we are. In this building . . . exactly where that filthy Jew rat and his friends were. Even The Born. What have you got yourself into?” He finally pauses and you open your mouth to speak but he shushes you. “Why did you betray me?” Eichhorst steps forward and checks you out, smelling you and picking up on the scents of the other humans, and The Born, who touched you earlier. 

“They-they saved me . . .” You manage to speak at least a few words.

“They left you.” Thomas replies.

“Because we all ran . . . Strigoi, they were all over. I ran as fast as I could up here.”

“Why them? Why do I smell The Born all over you?”

“I am working for you and the Master, Thomas . . . I am just with them to get information. And I smell like Quin- The Born, because he grabbed me and pushed me down when one of the strigoi shot its stinger out at me. He made sure I-“

“I do not believe you . . .” Thomas growled and his eyes turned a blood red. 

“No, no, no” you say as the Master takes control of Eichhorst. “It is true!!! I am your servant!! I was just trying to help and-“

“BE QUIET, you betrayer. I told HIM to not trust a full blooded human. And yet he did you, for some reason. Well, no more. Your life on this Earth is over.”

The last thing you saw was Thomas Eichhorst, still as the Master, hit you over the head and knock you out cold. 

You awoke with a noose tied around your neck and on the edge of a bridge. Eichhorst, Kelly, and the Master were all there surrounding you. Down below you could see Eph, Fet, Quinlan, and Abraham screaming. 

“Don’t do this, just let her go! It is US you want.” 

“No one needs her” the Master replies “Not us, nor you.” 

His stinger comes out and latches onto your neck as you scream out in pain and horror.  
Blood pours down from your neck and he drinks just enough to make you feel dizzy . . . and then he watches as you stumble and fall from the bridge. 

You hear screams. 

Your neck snaps. 

Then everything fades to black.


	2. I Should Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find out it is all a dream, but could it actually happen? You make up your mind to tell Eichhorst the truth . . .

You wake up gasping for air and grabbing at your throat. That nightmare was still fresh within your brain and it made you deathly afraid. Yes, it was true that you were working with Setrakian and his group, but it was only for information for the Master. You were the Masters day walker . . . not the Born's friend. Surely they knew this, surely Thomas knew this. Right?

You stood up from your bed and walked to the window. Sighing, you thought maybe you should tell Thomas the truth. That way he'd know and you could avoid being killed if you were caught with the old man and his group. This was the best choice. You started to get dressed. Your lucky pair of black jeans, a black tank top and your favorite pair of sneakers in case you had to run. Once you had finished dressing you heard a light knock at the door. Looking through the peephole you saw that it was Thomas and quickly opened the door.  
“Herr Eichhorst” you said as he entered. He looked around your room before turning to you.  
“Good morning. I see you are dressed for today's activites.”  
“I am. Herr Eichhorst?” You asked softly and with question.  
“Call me Thomas. What do you want?”  
“I have a confession to make. I need to say it before you and the Master find out another way. I am afraid of what may happen of you-” he stopped you by hushing.  
“Whatever it is, it will be fine. You can tell me later when you come over to divulge information.”  
“Yes, sir. Just know, I serve you and the Master.”  
“Go, do your job.” Thomas grinned his devilish grin and left. You grabbed your backpack and red leather jacket too as you headed out the door.

You met up with Eph, Fet, Setrakian, and Quinlan at the designated spot you picked out. Quinlan was the first to greet you when you walked up to the group.  
“Pleasure to see you again” Quinlan said to you.  
“Nice to see you still alive!” Fet added in. You smiled at him, laughed and nodded.  
“I do try . . . We all try, right?” You smiled as you looked over at Eph who remained quiet. “You alright, Eph?”  
He shook is head and apologized “I'm sorry. I just am very distracted . . . with Zack and everything.”  
“I understand. It will be okay, Eph . . . Zack will come around once he begins to realize things” you grinned and hoped you were convincing enough. How could you lie and sat that Zack will come around and stop working for the Master, when you too work for the Master? You sighed quietly which was a big mistake . . . Quinlan looked over at you and examined you from the top to the bottom and back again. The rest of the group walked away as Quinlan approached you.  
“We must talk later, it is very important.”  
You nodded your head and followed Quinlan. You prayed to yourself that he didn't know, but deep down inside you felt that he knew or at least suspected you of something. “If only, if only . . .” you thought to yourself.


	3. Sins are Confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Eichhorst the truth and learn something new...
> 
> You tell Eichhorst what you found out.

You arrive to Thomas Eichhort's place and knock on the door. You patiently wait for him to answer and as you wait you try to figure out the correct words to say. Do you tell the truth first? Or do you tell him the information you found out by “spying” from afar? Why did it all have to be so hard? The door finally opens and Thomas motions you inside. It is exquisite inside his house. Everything is in place and fancy . . . the décor is wonderful and just what you imagined it would be. 

“You have such a lovely house, Thomas” you tell him as he escorts you to the kitchen. On the very long, old, antique dining table rests a meal for you. Hamburger, fresh pineapple, and red wine. (Or at least you hoped it was red wine).

“Did anything of interest happen today?” He finally asked.

“It did . . . but first, I want to tell you how I found this information out. And to be quite honest, I do not expect you to take this very well . . .” You sat down at the spot Thomas had made ready for you and Thomas sat across from you. He grabbed a glass of blood and his stinger came out to drink it. A few seconds later he replied “Tell me your sins and I may forgive you”. 

“I . . . I . . .”

“Get on with it!!!” He yelled.

“I get my information from Setrakian and his crew . . . Not from people that know him or from others who ran across him or any of what I have previously said. I got the information from the man himself. I have spoken to the Jew you hate . . . I have spoken to Eph . . . The Born . . . Dutch, even.” You look away from Thomas as he glares at you from afar. Minutes go by and everything is dead silent, so silient you could just about hear the crickets make noise. Out of no where he laughs. 

“We have known!!! Do you think that we would let a HUMAN be all alone out there? Without us knowing everything? How stupid of you!” He smiled his infamous smile and chuckled. “Plus” he added shortly after “I could smell them on you!”

“I . . . Did not know. I just had this awful dream last night that you and the Master found out . . . and you killed me for betraying you. I would never betray you or the Master. I just want to make you two proud and give you the information needed to help the cause.”

“You do a wonderful job, fraulein. The Master and I are not disappointed in you at all, we are happy with the work you have done. Had we not been happy? You would not be here right now. You would be gone . . . drained of your blood and life.” 

“I am glad that I have not disappointed you two. It is my life's work to please you both . . .” I replied with a smile and a happy sigh. This went better than I had originally thought. “However . . . The Born may suspect something. He heard me make a noise earlier and I believe he knows something. I am not sure what he knows though . . . if anything! Oh, Eichhorst! What do I do?”

“Make sure he does not find out. The moment he finds out he will alert the Jew and his group of swine and they will take care of you. Who knows what they will do? God Forbid the Master and I lose our greatest source of information. You must BE more careful when you are in the field. You cannot continue to make mistakes, do you understand? You are vital to the cause.” He stood up and walked over to you. He placed his hand on top of your head and took a whiff of your hair. “Du riechst so gut “ he added.

“Yes, sir, I mean Thomas . . . I understand and I will be more careful.”

“Now, tell me, what did you find out today about the Jew and the Occido Lumen?”

“He is finally decoding the book . . . he believes he knows how to take the Master out and with the use of nuke or something? The light of God? Sound familiar?”

“It does. . . And what else?”

“That is about it. He, Fet and the Born are trying to find out how to make this happen and they are coming after you guys.”

“Good” Eichhorst said as he smirked “Let them come for us”.


End file.
